1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having an illuminator and a method of controlling the same, which includes a main casing, and an illuminator attached to the main casing and illuminating a circumference thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
While using a computer system for a word processor, etc., if a user has to look at a book, a manuscript, etc., it is good for a user to employ a stand lamp for illuminating the book, the manuscript, etc. In this case, if both the computer system and the stand lamp are seated on a desk, the computer system and the stand lamp occupy a relatively large space of the desk.
To reduce the space occupied by the computer system and the stand lamp, there has been proposed a computer system having an illuminator in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 1998-020821, Korean Utility Model Publication No. 1998-068412, etc. However, the conventional computer system needs additional control buttons so as to turn on/off the illuminator and to adjust the luminous intensity thereof.